He's Mine Now
by CaptianKate
Summary: Jack Fenton had the perfect life. When his son is born, he's overjoyed. What could go wrong? His life is ripped apart when his son is taken by a vampire looking ghost that his daughter has sworn to rip apart. Sam is still looking for her childhood friend. Meanwhile, Daniel Masters just wants to be a normal teen. On Haitus!
1. Prolog: Kidnapped

Prolog:

Cries echoed through the hospital as young Daniel James Fenton breather his first beather of hospital air. A three year old girl sat in her father's arms, looking down at her new brother nestled in her mom's arms.

"Jasmine, say hello to your little brother." Madeline Fenton said, looking up at her amazed daughter.

Jack Fenton knelt down and set his daughter on his knee.

"Hey there Danny-boy!" he said, his loud voice lowered just enough to not startle the sleeping baby. "Welcome to the family."

Jasmine smiled at her baby brother before leaning close and whispering to him. She was surprisingly intelligent for a three year old. Already reading books on psychology and the study of the brain. A little psychological genius.

"Hi, Danny. I'm Jasmine. We have a really weird family so if you need anyone to talk to. I'll always be there for you. I'm your big sister so it's my job to protect you."

When the girl kissed her little brother's cheek, she was greeted with a pair of brilliant blue eyes opening and tiny lips curling into a smile.

2 years later.

"Daniel Fenton! Slow down before you hurt yourself!" Maddie exclaimed as she chased the small boy through the house.

The two year old simply laughed as he ran past his sister, now five, who looked up from her book. She sighed and set the book down, getting up to help her mom chase down her little brother. The two paused when the toddler screamed from the kitchen.

"Danny?" Maddie called as she entered the kitchen, followed by her daughter.

Laughter filled the room as the two year old was being thrown up before being caught in his daddy's arms. Maddie smiled at her husband, thankful he'd come out of the lab to help.

"Look, Maddie! I caught a munchkin!" Jack laughed, holding his son upside down by his foot.

The baby's black hair hung, revealing his blue eyes as he laughed and swung his arms around, too young to realize the danger of his father possibly letting go.

"Well, we'll just have to figure out what to do with him. What do you think, Jasmine?"

Maddie smiled mischievously at her daughter.

"No, mommy!" Danny yelled, already knowing what was coming.

"Tickle attack!" Jasmine yelled as both females attacked the toddler, who squealed with laughter.

Jack smiled at his family with their antics, not noticing the pair of red eyes watching as they calmed down.

"Alright, Danny. It's time for your bath and then to bed." MAddie said, carrying the worn out toddler upstairs.

-I'M A LINEBREAK!-

"Night night, mommy..." Danny muttered sleepily, closing his eyes as his mom sat him in his bed.

"Goodnight, honey. See you in the morning." Maddie said, closing the door to her son's room.

As soon as she got to the top of the stairs, a scream from her son's room caused her to turn and run to the door. Yanking the door, she froze when she saw her crying baby boy in the arms of the figure in white with blue skin and red eyes. He smirked and took off, the toddler crying and reaching for his mommy.

"Danny!" Maddie cried, running to the window only to find the figure had disappeared.

She slumped to her knees, shock freezing her. Jack ran into the room, asking where their son was, trying to get a response out of his wife while the five year old watched from the doorway.


	2. Chapter 1: Pleased to meet you

**Alright! Here it is! Before anything, I would like to say that if you guys have any comments on what you would like to see happen in the story, don't be shy to leave a review. If you have any concerns, it won't hurt my feelings. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 1**

14 years later.

A small black figure ran through the forest that surrounded his house, eager to get to the town. Daniel Master's peeked out at the bustle of the streets from his spot in the alley. His usually combed black hair hung in front of his face. He pushed up his glasses and pulled his hood over his head. He stuck his hands in his pockets and refrained from standing up straight in order to give off the appearance of an average teenage boy. He watched in all as a group of kids walked into the Nasty Burger. Personally, Daniel didn't understand why the fast food restaurant was so popular with such a name but he shrugged it off as he walked in, reading the large menu board. He didn't even notice that he was standing in the way of a large blonde boy with letterman jacket until said boy shoved to the side.

"Outta the way, shrimp." The guy said as he walked up to the counter.

"Excuse you too, moron." Daniel found himself saying as he straightened himself, readjusting his glasses.

"What did you say, nerd!?" The guy said angrily, grabbing the collar of Daniel's sweatshirt.

Daniel didn't say anything since he was too busy worrying about the scene they were causing.

"You listening, poindexter?" The guy asked, shaking the smaller boy slightly.

"Just leave him alone, Dash. Your food is ready anyway." A goth girl said as she stepped forward.

"You looking for a beat down, Manson?" Dash asked, sneering slightly.

"No, I just wouldn't want you to get kicked out of one of the only restaurants you haven't been kicked out of yet." The girl shrugged, not seeming intimidated at all.

Dash growled before dropping Daniel, who managed to land on his feet, and walked away. The girl walked over and put her hands on her hips.

"What were you thinking? Were you looking to get beat up?" She scolded, her piercing purple eyes glaring directly at him.

"Um, sorry?" Daniel said, confused.

"Whatever." The girl huffed before looking him over. "I'm Sam. I don't think I've seen you around here."

"My name is Dan-" Daniel paused, he couldn't tell this girl is formal name. She might recognize him. "Danny. My name is Danny. And yeah, I'm just visiting."

Sam nodded before a guy walked over.

"Come on, Sam. We gotta go!" He said, tapping his PDA.

Sam nodded before waving goodbye and leaving Daniel alone. A buzzing in his pocket caught his attention and he rushed out of the restaurant, choosing a spot under a tree before answering his phone.

"Masters." He answered, his usual greeting he learned from his father.

"Daniel, where are you?" His father's voice asked.

"At home, why?"

Instead of an answer, his father appeared in front of him in his ghost form, holding his phone. Daniel closed his phone with an apologetic smile before realizing his father was serious and lowering his head.

"Daniel, you know how I feel about you walking around the city by yourself." Vlad said, crossing his arms.

"I know but is it such a bad thing to be curious?"

"It's not that I don't want you to be curious, just be more careful. You know I can help you more if you tell me these things."

Daniel nodded solemnly and was about to let Vlad take him home before he noticed his father's eyes darken. A warning. The two came to an understanding. A shield appeared around the two of them just as a laser hit it. Daniel turned to see the goth girl with the guy from the restaurant and another girl with long red hair. The girl shot another laser at the shield but Sam stopped her, staring at Daniel in shock.

"Danny?" She asked before a determined look covered her face. "Get out of there!"

Daniel made an act out of stumbling slightly as he ran toward the three. Vlad smirked at the red haired girl before he disappeared. Sam went straight to scoulding Daniel yet again as the guy chuckled.

"Leave him be, Sam. Not everyone knows what to do around a ghost." The guy said before turning to Daniel. "I'm Tucker Foley. That's TF for too fine."

"Danny." Daniel responded, ignoring the last part as he shook his hand.

"I'm Jazz." The redhead said. "Leader if the Ghost Getters. Care to explain why you were talking to a ghost? Especially that one?"

"He's fought my dad before. He wanted me to kill him or at least join him." Daniel said, not hesitating on the lie.

Something that unnerved him, however, was the familiarity of the girl in front of him. Then it hit him.

"You're Jasmine Fenton, aren't you?" He asked. "Daughter of Maddie and Jack Fenton."

"Yeah. Why? Have we met?"

"Not exactly. My dad likes your mom. He told me they were college friends."

"Who's your dad, dude?" Tucker asked.

Daniel paused and scolded himself for his slip up. He almost jumped for joy when Tucker's PDA went off.

"Ghost X us attacking again." Tucker said.

The two females nodded. Sam smiled at Daniel before they ran off. Daniel glanced up at his father in confusion as the trio disappeared around the corner.

"Ghost Getters? Ghost X?" He asked.

"Yes. Young Jasmine has the ignorance to rename all the ghosts they come in contact with. I believe Ghost X is her name for Skulker." Vlad explained as they flew back to the spacious mansion. "I expect you to be up early for training tomorrow before the meeting with Wayne Enterprises."

Daniel nodded as the two appeared in the lab.

"Daniel, you are aware that you're almost old enough to get your powers, correct? I expect you to be a little more responsible." Vlad scolded, making Daniel look down at the floor.

Of course, to make him feel worse, his trainer flew into the room before landing by them and began scolding Daniel.

"Daniel, this is the fourth time I've had to distract the ghost hunters for you this month!" Skulker exclaimed.

Daniel only kept his head lowered, not a hint of rebellion or self defense in his head as his trained yelled at him.

"I've assigned three extra hours to his training in the morning. I hope you don't mind." Vlad explained to the robotic ghost.

Skulker nodded.

"I'll be here at 4 am to begin." He said before going into the ghost zone through the portal.

Vlad glanced at his son before sighing.

"Look, I'll arrange with the planner for a free day so we can spend it in town." Vlad said, smiling as Daniel looked up at him in shock. "However, I expect you to be on your best behavior. This includes calling Skulker if you get into trouble while I'm not able to help."

Daniel nodded, grinning widely as he nearly tackled his father in a rather informal hug. Vlad laughed softly and held his son close before pulling him away and holding him at arms length.

"Now, time for bed." Vlad said. "We won't tell your mother about this. We've got a long day tomorrow with your training and then the meeting."

Daniel nodded and with a quick goodnight, he ran upstairs to his room.

 **Free invisible cookies to whoever can tell me what episode that Jazz is shown as making up the names 'Ghost Getters' and 'Ghost X'!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: Party time

Sam was annoyed. After Ghost X had gotten away, Jazz had them continue patrol for 5 hours after checking in with her parents.

She couldn't fall asleep. The boy from the park on her mind. His eyes still made her shiver and she couldn't help how curious it made her feel. Danny had been talking to Plasmus before they showed up, then he had run away as if the fear had just registered to him. It was so strange.

Maybe he hadn't been afraid...

Maybe...

Sam's phone ringing shook her from her thoughts and she grabbed it, flipping it open when she noticed it was Tucker.

"Hello?"

"Sam! I figured it out!" Tucker's voice exclaimed, way too energetic for 3 am in the goth girl's opinion.

"What are you talking about?"

"That guy we met at the park! I thought he looked familiar so I looked him up. Danny is short for Daniel. Care to guess who he is?"

"Tucker, it's 3 in the morning. Just tell me."

"His full name is Daniel P. Masters. Son of Vlad Masters. Who just so happens to be hosting a college reunion at his mansion in Wisconsin. I just talked to Jazz and her parents were invited. We're going to that party." Sam could hear the grin on his face as the tech nerd spoke.

"I don't get why you're so interested in him." Sam sighed, laying back in her bed.

"Remember how Jazz's little brother was taken by Plasmus? What was his name?"

Sam sat straight up in her bed, amethyst eyes full of shock at the sudden revelation.

"Daniel."

"Got it." Tucker grinned, proud of himself for figuring it out.

Sam held her phone close, eyes narrowed as she jumped up, grabbing her suitcase.

"When do we leave?"

"Again!" Skulker yelled as more weak ghosts came out of the portal, only to be shot by Daniel's perfect aim.

The teen was currently holding a ecto sniper, resting it under his arm as he aimed. A black tank top matched his currently sweat mop of hair that was being held back by a pair of green tinted glasses. They were more like safety goggles but a little more high tech since they helped him with pinpointing the weak points of the already weak ghosts. His camouflage pants were tucked into his black combat boots and held up with a silver belt that his father told him to constantly wear.

When ghosts stopped coming out of the portal, the doors closed. Allowing Daniel to lower his gun.

"Alright, to the obstacle course. I expect you to break your record."

Daniel nodded before starting toward the room only to be stopped by one of the ghost messengers.

"Forgive me, Skulker, but Master Daniel must prepare for the party. Some of the guests have arrived and the noises of your training would alert them."

Skulker nodded before turning to Daniel.

"You did good today. We'll start tomorrow and hour later than usual. Enjoy yourself at the party."

Daniel smiled at the praise before starting to make his way upstairs only to be dragged back down due to having to clean up the lab from training.

Meanwhile, Vlad was greeting his guests with Desiree disguised as his wife holding onto his arm. Her normally long black hair tied in a side ponytail and she wore a long light purple dress that accented her curves. The beauty was currently looking around the room with a worried expression.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for Daniel to be here? You did invite the Fenton's. What if they recognize him?" she asked.

"Well, they're not exactly the brightest bunch due to that idiot, Jack Fenton. However, if it does come to be a problem, that's what planning is for right, Mrs. Masters?" Vlad grinned.

Desiree nodded, not seeming bothered by the idea if it meant Daniel would be safe. She had been given the task of Daniel's caretaker since he was a baby. She helped raise him. Now he was like a son to her. She would bare being Vlad's pretend wife if Daniel was safe.

"Relax, dear. Daniel had been training with Skulker for years and he has a 5.0 GPA from what Ghostwriter has told me. He'll be fine. He's clever enough to know what to do if something were to happen." Vlad reassured her.

"Vladdy!"

"There's the imbecile now." Vlad muttered as the Fenton's and their guests arrived.

Vlad held out a hand only for it to be ignored as Jack pulled him into a big hug.

"Nice to see you, Jack." Vlad said, hating the man as he was put down.

After straightening out his suit, Vlad turned to each of the others, passing comments until he came to Sam and Tucker.

"I don't believe we've met."

"Vladdy, this is Sam Manson and Tucker Foley!They're friends of Jazz. They hunt ghosts with their little team!" Jack exclaimed. "We figured it'd be great for them to meet the man that started it all!"

"Well I've decided on focusing more on my company since that experiment in college put me in the hospital." Vlad said, his voice getting more and more agitated before calming himself down. "However, it has put me where I am today. Nice mansion. Successful company. Happy family-"

"Speaking of which!" Jack cut him off. "Where is Daniel? I wanted to congratulate him on that new business deal! Already in the family business and making money just like his old man!"

Vlad flinched when the larger man smacked his back but nodded as he straightened himself.

"He was with the trainer not to long ago. I suspect he's getting ready or speaking with his mother."

"Vlad." A female voice said from behind them.

They turned to see Desiree with a hand on Daniel's shoulder. She smiled and the teen gave them a curious look. His messy hair combed back and a pair of glasses sat on his nose. He had changed out of his training clothes to a suit that matched Vlads. While curious, his eyes were a cold blue and had he noticed Sam or Tucker, he didn't seem to show it. Jack clamped a hand on the small boy's shoulder before speaking.

"Congrats Danny-boy! I read that you got that deal with Wayne for your old man's business!"

Daniel's reaction mirrored Vlad's as he picked Jack's hand off his shoulder and readjusted his suit jacket.

"Thank you, Mr. Fenton. Though congratulations aren't necessary" Daniel started. "And my name is Daniel."

"Don't be so modest, Daniel." Maddie chimed. "Mr. Wayne is quite the businessman."

Daniel nodded, slight appreciation in his eyes towards the red haired woman. He lowered his eyes shyly, blushing.

"And you are?" Desiree asked, looking at Sam and Tucker.

"These are Jazz's friends. They wanted to meet Mr. Masters." Maddie explained.

"Oh, how nice."

"Enjoy the party. I have some other colleagues to greet." Vlad said before he walked away, Daniel following after him.

Maddie and Desiree went off after bringing up some past memories. Sam watched Daniel as Tucker and Jazz spoke.

"He seems too much like Vlad." Jazz said, a hand held to her chin in thought. "But he did feel familiar..."

"Vlad hates Mr. Fenton but admires your mom, just like Daniel." Tucker agreed.

"No, I remember him." Sam chimed before walking toward the boy.

"Danny?" Sam asked, tapping his shoulder.

Daniel turned and smiled at the goth girl, a light glinting off of his glasses.

"Oh, hi. Nice to see you again." He said, his cold demeanor disappearing. "And call me Daniel. I only used the name 'Danny' to hide my identity. Didn't really help though, huh?"

"It helped. At the time, I had no idea I was saving the son of Vlad Masters." Sam grew concerned. "How are you by the way?"

"I'm fine. Father wasn't happy to know I had left but he doesn't know I was attacked by a ghost so try not to mention it. I don't need him thinking he was right for being so paranoid." Daniel said as he lead Sam away from the party.

They found themselves in the hall and Daniel's shoulders seemed to slump as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Are these real?" Sam asked, gesturing toward the glasses.

Daniel chuckled before taking them off.

"Well they are but I don't need them. They help me focus on work." Daniel said as he moved them around in his hands.

After an awkward silence, Sam spoke up.

"I hate to ask but what do you think of the Fenton's?"

"Why would you ask that?" Daniel asked, giving a confused look.

"Well you're dad is a family friend."

Daniel chuckled, pushing his glasses back on.

"Not the term I'd use but yeah, they are in a way" he paused. "I just know what my father told me."

"Which is?"

"They're ghost hunters. All of their inventions have the word 'Fenton' on them. Jasmine is in her junior year at Casper High and plans on going to college for her psychology degree. Madeline got her degree in technology and is seen as a genius in her field. The things she's invented are marvels in technology. Sure, my dad really likes her so I'd be biased towards her but after researching her work, I actually see her as a genius." Daniel explained.

"What about Mr. Fenton?"

"Jack Fenton..." Daniel said, the awe completely vanishing from his eyes. "From both my father and my research, I haven't found anything other than he's an idiot. All of his inventions are in need of repair and don't actually work until Maddie looks at them."

Sam flinched at how annoyed Daniel's voice was before he calmed himself. She wasn't going to ask how he knew these things.

"But he's a family man." Daniel said suddenly. "He may be an idiot but I've seen enough to know that no matter what people say about him, he'll only care when it's directed to his family. He wouldn't let his family be threatened."

"Aren't most dad's like that?" Sam asked, unsure if she'd like her answer.

"Some people are so cocky about their family that they'll let anyone threaten them without worrying about their safety." Daniel rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Sam nodded before tilting her head to get a better look at the teen, who looked a lot more tired in the different perspective.

"You look exhausted." She pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I have a lot of work to do being the mayor's son and all. It's been awhile since I've been able to properly relax."

"How long is a while?"

"I guess since I was in first grade. Father wanted me to start early despite what my mom told him." Daniel turned to face her, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "Not to mention my trainer was pretty aggravated about my little trip into town by myself. He's been making our sessions three hours longer than usual."

"How long are they usually?"

"About five hours with breaks."

Sam blinked.

"Whoa."

"You should have seen how the planner reacted when he found out." Daniel smiled, his hair beginning to fall out of its neat waves from his constant running of his hand through it. "The maid was furious about the mess they made."

"Maids, trainers, planners... Is there anything your dad doesn't have?"

Danny grinned, making his usual serious face more boyish and happy.

"Well, he doesn't have the Packers."

There was a silence between them before the hall was filled with laughter. Sam was pleased to say she even heard a few giggles that were entirely manly from the boy, which was a good sign. Gasping for air and holding their sides, the two managed to calm down and sit together on the floor. Neither had noticed just how close they were until their shoulders brushed against each other, causing the goth to blush bright red and scoot away from the confused boy.

Clueless...

Sam could feel Daniel's eyes on her so she turned to him, fighting off the remains of her blush.

"Sorry... I don't mean to stare. It's just that..." Daniel said shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I feel like I've met you before. Like, before we met at the park."

'I know why but I doubt you'd believe me...' Sam thought, her eyes saddening at the confused boy.

A sudden crash and a woman's scream caused the couple's attention to return to the party.

"What was that?" Sam asked as she made her way to the doorway with Daniel in tow by his arm.

 ***Gasp* What will happen? See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3: Eventful night

Chapter 3

The two stopped by the door and gasped at the sight of a greasy looking biker ghost with a black shadow.

"Where is she!?" He yelled.

Sam ran to join jazz and Tucker, not noticing Daniel become intangible and it slipped out of her hand.

Daniel gasped as he found himself in the basement. He turned to look at a pretty blonde girl with unnatural red eyes.

"Hello, Daniel" she said, a blue ghost with green hair phasing out of the girl and hugging Daniel's arm.

"Kitty? What are you doing here? Are you the reason Johnny is upstairs, ruining my father's party?"

"I came here to see you. Rumor through the ghost zone is that you'll be getting your powers soon." Kitty explained before going back into the girl, who had been starting to wake up.

"That doesn't explain why Johnny is here." Daniel said, crossing his arms.

"We got into a fight when I caught him flirting with Ember. I left the ghost zone when Skulker got after him and got out using a portal. Johnny got distracted by some red haired girl with a ghost weapon and I came here." Kitty smiled.

"I'm assuming Desiree knows you're here and is hiding your ghost signature."

Kitty nodded before hugging Daniel's arm again, leaning against him affectionately.

"You're so smart! Nothing like Johnny!" she purred.

Daniel sighed and pulled the girl off his arm again and held her at arm's length.

"Kitty, we've been through this before. You know you love Johnny. You died together. You're stuck together. And all of this messing with each other is getting on my nerves."

Kitty gasped, a small pout forming on her face.

"Don't be mad at me!"

"Well go get your boyfriend to stop disturbing the guests and then we'll talk. I've gotta sort some stuff out with Johnny anyway." Daniel explained.

Kitty smiled and nodded as she turned intangible before phasing through the ceiling, leaving the black haired boy behind. Daniel sighed and began to make his way upstairs through the fireplace passage.

Jazz didn't feel right. First, she sees her brother's kidnapper in the park, then she's forced to go to some mansion in Wisconsin where she meets her parents billionaire colleague and his son who reminds her of her lost brother and now there's a ghost attacking the party. Not to mention, Daniel, along with Sam, is nowhere to be seen. It didn't help that this ghost was the one who had used her to get back at his girlfriend.

"Where Sam?" she snapped at Tucker as her parents blindly shot at the ghost.

"She went off to talk to Danny about something... There she is!" He exclaimed, pointing to where the goth was standing in the doorway, holding Daniel by the arm.

Jazz notice the look on Daniel's face. It wasn't a look of shock or fear. He just looked annoyed. She watched Sam rushed toward them, taking her eyes off the boy make sure her teammate had made it and had her weapon before turning back to the mayor's son. He was gone. Of course, he could just be in the hall but the woman presumed to be his mom running into the room with the panicked look and a searching gaze proved otherwise.

"Sam, where did Danny go?" Tucker asked.

"He was right behind me!" she exclaimed, looking around the room.

"We'll worry about him later! Right now, let's worry about the ghost that's terrorizing the party!" Jazz yelled as her parents shot at the ghost.

She hadn't noticed the blond girl with unnatural red eyes fly through the floor and give the biker looking ghost a look. Nor did she notice the Daniel's mother rush over to Vlad, who was looking up at the ghost with an annoyed gaze.

Sam nodded to the older girl before jumping into action. She took out a Fenton containment unit and threw it at the ghost. He was quickly trapped but when a black ghost presumed to be named Shadow, flew through it, the machine sparked before it fell apart. The biker ghost glared in her direction and held out a hand.

"Shadow! Attack!" he yelled.

The black ghost growled and lunged for Sam only for a figure to shove her out of the way. Sam gasped and looked up to see Daniel and Shadow in a locked gaze.

"Shadow, down. Heal." Daniel almost growled, his eyes darkening and narrowing.

Said ghost made a sad face at the teen before flying back to it's master. Daniel turned to the goth girl and helped her up.

"You ok?" he asked, his cold gaze vanishing and being replaced with a worried one.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm used to being roughed up a bit."

Daniel frowned at that before turning his attention back to the biker ghost, who had noticed him and flew towards the couple. He grabbed Daniel's arm and pulled him up into the air. In full view of everyone.

"Daniel!" Desiree exclaimed. seeing her illegitimate son was in danger.

She was about to blow her cover completely until Kitty flew up to meet him, glaring at the biker ghost.

"Johnny! You put him down! Right now!" she yelled.

"This is who you came to see, right? You leaving me for this shrimp?" Johnny growled.

"Johnny! You put my son down right now before you get hurt!" Vlad yelled.

"And what exactly is going to hurt me, old man? Neither you or Desiree can fight me! If anyone makes a move, I'll take the shrimp with me!" he yelled.

No one seemed to have noticed just how calm the teen was. However, a select few knew about a certain belt around his waist that sent a shockwave through the biker ghost and caused him to let go of the mayor's son, who had no problem with landing on the floor. Desiree ran to her son and held him to her chest, making sure he was safe before shooting a glare at Johnny, who had fallen to the floor as well but was unconscious from the shock. Kitty knelt by her boyfriend before sending Desiree and Daniel an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he'd do something like this." she sighed.

Daniel knelt by her, setting a hand on her shoulder, smirking at her.

"Just get him back to the ghost zone and explain what happened. You two just need more communication." He said. "You should smile though. You look better with one than that sad look."

Kitty gave him a small smile before hooking her boyfriend's arm over her shoulder and turning intangible and flying through the floor to Vlad's portal. Daniel stood and straightened himself before turning to the Fenton parents.

"Why'd you let them go? We had 'em!" Jack exclaimed.

Any other person would cringe at the large man's voice but Daniel just crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Because they were leaving. There was no reason to capture them." he explained. "They've got their own problems to deal with without having hunters threaten their afterlives."

"Daniel, sweetheart." Maddie said, setting a hand on his shoulder. "They're just ghosts. It's not like they understand what we're doing."

Daniel's eyes darkened and his glare made the woman remove her hand from his shoulder. The elder couple were saved from his wrath when Sam jumped between them, facing the teen with a concerned look on her face.

"Danny! Are you ok?" she asked. "Are you hurt?"

The mayor's son's eyes softened slightly but he still looked angry.

"Yeah, Sam. I'm fine. Just a headache." he explained, rubbing his eyes. "By the way, my name is Daniel."

Desiree walked over to him, ignoring the elder couple with Vlad in tow. The billionaire turned to the couple and quickly distracted them while she talked to Daniel.

"Come on, Daniel. The guests all left so let's get you to bed. Alright?"

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea. Goodnight Sam." he said as his mother lead him out of the room, not noticing the goth's teammates watching his every move.


	5. Chapter 4: Night Events

**Ok so sorry if this chapter is really short, I just wanted to get it out thanks to a review left behind with some questions I had to try to answer and I promise the next chapter will be longer. Another thing is I've gotten a few comments mentioning that they don't want to see any SamxDaniel shipping since we both know there's enough of that out there and I'd like to say, I don't like it either. I like it in the show but not in fanfiction. There will be a ship with Daniel but it hasn't made itself known yet. If you guys have anything you'd like to see happen in the story, don't be afraid to leave a review. Anyway! Onto the Chapter!**

Chapter 4

Daniel sighed as he laid back on his bed, the previous events of the night causing a headache to form. He ran a hand over his face as his hair was sprawled on the pillow. His thoughts began to drift to Sam. She had seen him talking to a ghost. The Fentons had seen him talking to a ghost.

His head throbbed at the thought of that family as he glared at the ceiling. He grew up with ghosts all around him and they claim to be ghost experts? His blood boiled at the thought. He remembered what his father had told him about Jack Fenton. His father had told him to forget about the Fenton's. To forgive them for their ignorance.

But he couldn't.

His family and friends were being threatened by genius idiots with high tech weapons and he saw them as a threat. An annoying threat but still a threat. He let out another sigh as sleep began to take over his mind. He had just begun to fall asleep when a cold hand nudged his shoulder. He open his eyes to see Kitty's smiling face as she floated above him, her face a few inches from his. She flew back to join her boyfriend as he sat up.

"I take it I won't be getting much sleep tonight." Daniel sighed.

Sam couldn't sleep. Danny hadn't been scared. He was in the clutches of a ghost and he hadn't been scared. The boy had even spoken to the female ghost and she had smiled at him.

Sam stood.

They had been allowed to spend the night at Mr. Masters' mansion (I don't know why either) so why not utilize the situation and go to Danny's room to figure things out? The goth glanced at her wrist gun, wondering if she should bring it with her but then decided against it. She was just going to the boy's room. There probably wouldn't be a reason to bring a weapon unless a ghost attacked. Even so, she had seen Danny protect her and she could defend herself. Seeing as how his dad had a relation to the Fentons, he probably had some kind of ghost defense in his home.

She stopped just outside the door when she had heard Danny's sarcastic comment from behind the door. At first, she thought he had been talking to himself before another voice replied.

"We need to talk. What happened with you and Kitty?" The voice she recognized as Johnny from the party said.

"Wow, you want to actually talk? That's new." Danny's sharp tongue snapped back.

A growl from the biker ghost was his response when Kitty chirped up.

"Can't the two of you last two seconds without getting into a fight?" She sighed.

The sound of a bed creaking indicated the mayor's son getting off his bed but no footsteps were heard.

"You're just lucky Plasmius didn't have to come out an attack since Kitty brought my my belt. No portal out there would've kept you safe if he had had to expose himself." Danny growled.

Sam peeked through the crack in the doorway to see Danny face to face with Johnny while Kitty tried to separate the two, facing in the direction of the door. Her concerned eyes passing through the two males before noticing her in the doorway. Sam backed away and turned before seeing the very ghost that haunted her dreams when she was a kid. Plasmus glared at her with his arms crossed.

"P-Plasmus..." She stuttered, backing away slightly, her back hitting against a figure behind her.

She spun to see Danny's confused face. He gave her a pointed look before looking up at Plasmus.

"Plasmius, you're terrifying her." He said plainly, his voice filled with nothing but politeness and respect.

The vampire ghost nodded and with a flash of pink light, he was gone. Danny turned and pulled the goth girl into his room, the two ghosts standing, waiting.

"Regret saving her yet?" Johnny asked, a smug look on his face that was replaced by one of slight annoyance when Kitty hit his arm.

Danny ignored him as he yawned, then crossed his arms.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He asked.

Sam found herself unable to figure out what to say. Or rather, what to say first. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"How do you know Plasmus?" She asked.

"Plasmus?" Danny asked, confused before realization dawned on him. "You mean Plasmius? Is that another one of the names Jasmine made up for a ghost?"

Sam blinked and said nothing so Danny just continued.

"I've known him for as long as I can remember. He helps me and my mother with the ghosts and protects us from the evil ones." He explained.

"What about Mr. Masters?" Sam asked, her ideas slowly becoming real.

Danny's silence was her answer but she didn't notice it as she clutched his hand, not noticing his confused look as she came close.

"Danny! I think you're the Fentons long lost son! Listen, when you were a baby, Plasmius was seen taking you from your room! Vlad Masters isn't your dad! Jack Fenton is!" She exclaimed.

Danny stared at her a few seconds before removing her hands that had made their way to his shoulders.

"Sam, calm down. You're probably mixing me up with someone else. Even if I was the son of Jack Fenton, I'd prefer to stay here with my kidnapper than that idiot. I get that it's probably not the reaction you were implying but I'd prefer to stay here." His face softened a bit at the horrified look she was giving him. "Look, I'm sorry but I'm really tired. I'm free tomorrow around 4, after my meeting but I have a long day and I have to be up for training in 5 hours and I'd like to get some sleep."

He turned to the ghost couple and they exchanged looks before they left, phasing through the wall as he turned back to face her. He sighed and grabbed her hand, annoying replacing concern.

"Look, I know your head is probably running wild with questions but I'm exhausted. If you'd like, you can sleep here but I'm not answering anymore questions from you tonight." He said, climbing into bed.

Sam nodded and slipped under the covers as well, Danny had already fallen asleep but not before muttering 'And my name is Daniel' loud enough for her to hear. The goth stared at him for what felt like hours before running a hand through his hair and laying down, facing away from him and falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 5: I need answers

Chapter 5

The next morning, Sam found herself alone in her bed. After further inspection, she found the entire room was spotless besides the bed.

'He does have a maid.' She said, walking back to her room only to be met by her concerned teammates.

"Where were you?" Jazz asked.

"We were worried sick!" Tucker exclaimed.

"I went to see Danny..." Sam said, looking down at her hands.

"And you ended up spending the night?" Jazz crossed her arms, giving the goth an annoyed stare.

Tucker wiggled his eyebrows at the goth, who proceeded to smack his arm as hard as she could. Ignoring his yelp of pain, she glared at him.

"I went to talk to him but he was really tired and told me to either leave or join him since he was going to sleep. Nothing happened. I don't even see him like that." She said. "I'm meeting up with him in a few hours but he should be training right now..."

"Go get your boyfriend then~" Tucker teased as he pushed Jazz out of the room, both the younger teens ignoring her cries of protest.

Sam sighed and went to change and get ready before making her way to the training room. Or at least tried to. After asking several maids and butlers, she finally found herself at a white door (probably the smallest one in the house). She knocked and waited until Danny opened the door. He wore a confused expression before crossing his arms.

"We have an appointment at 4, you know." He deadpanned.

Sam narrowed her arms, mirroring the boys stance.

"I'm not gonna wait for an appointment to talk to you when you're a few doors away." She said, defiantly.

Danny just sighed before turning and gesturing for her to follow him. He kept pushing his black hair out of his eyes and grabbed a bottle of water, not bothering to offer any to the girl. He took a large gulp as he leaned against a table which, Sam noticed, held several weapons of different designs. Clues to their functions, Sam had no idea.

"How come you don't just pin up your hair when you train? They get in your way, don't they?" Sam asked, all of her questions running around in her head but not knowing where to start, she started with the obvious.

"In a real fight, I wouldn't have the time to pin them up." He said plainly.

Sam nodded before deciding to sit next to the boy on the table. Her feet hung about an inch off the floor. Danny simply took another drink of his water.

"So, feeling better?" She asked, before adding after getting a confused glance. "You were upset last night. I'm guessing you're feeling better?"

The mayor's son snorted before giving her a dry smile.

"You, Johnny and Kitty were keeping me up. With my schedule, I'm surprised how calmly I handled you. Normally I'm worse."

Sam nodded, turning to the teen fully and crossing her legs.

"So how do you know them? They're ghosts. With your dad's campaigning, I thought he hated ghosts."

"Well, yeah. Don't you know anything about politics? Most of the city hates ghosts so in order to get votes, so does my father. What happens in the Masters Mansion, stays in the Masters Mansion." Danny chuckled.

"So you know how to fight ghosts?"

"Yeah, since I was a kid."

"Then what's your connection to Plasmus?" Sam asked, leaning close to the boy, who didn't seem bothered.

"Plasmius." Danny corrected. "He's my protector. He's the one who's helped my father communicate with all the ghosts. Most of the servants are ghosts thanks to him. He's helped maintain this family since I was a kid. I think he and my father met when he was in college."

"And he hasn't tried to hurt you at all? None of the ghosts have?"

"Why would they? Ghosts are no different from humans. They're just dead. I don't get why people attack them." Danny turned towards her, his eyes meeting hers. "Have you ever seen a ghost attack first?"

Sam frowned.

"Plenty of times. I'm part of a team that has to protect Amity from ghosts all the time." She said.

Danny was about to reply but the sound of the door opening and closing cut him off as their attention was changed to the direction of the door. Footsteps echoed before a girl Sam recognized from school walked into the room.

"Valerie?" Sam asked, standing and crossing her arms. "What are you doing here?"

She looked confused at first before a protective look passed over her face. Resting a hand on her hip, she fixed the goth with a look that said 'if you mess with me, I'll break you'.

"I came to see Daniel. Why are you here? Daniel already has a trainer."

"Valerie, it's fine." Danny explained, standing and setting a hand on her shoulder. "She saw me talking to Johnny and Kitty last night and freaked out. I have an appointment with her at 4."

"Danny...?" Sam asked before she was shot with a glare.

"I know I told you my name was Danny when we met but now that you know who I am, I prefer you to call me by my real name."

Sam nodded before running out, muttering a small sorry to the two.

"What was that about?" Valerie asked, setting a hand on the boy's arm.

"She and her friends are getting annoying. I ended up having to change my schedule from lack of sleep last night." Danny sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Valerie wrapper her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his chest as she closed her eyes. She smiled when Daniel wrapped his arms around her, leaning his head on her's.

"Let's just relax today then. We don't have to go anywhere for our date." She whispered.

Daniel looked down at the girl, slight shock in his eyes.

"Are you sure? I thought you were really looking forward to Paris." He asked.

Valerie shook her head and snuggled more against him.

"We can go to Paris next time. For now, if you missed some sleep, I think it would be a better idea to just go watch a movie."

Daniel smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her hair, muttering a soft 'thank you' before the two left for the movie room.

 **Ok so throughout the story, I've been kinda switching between 'Daniel' and 'Danny' to indicate the changes of perspective between Daniel and Sam. I don't know if it's been working so I might just resort to keeping 'Daniel' for descriptions but having Tucker, Jazz and Sam call him 'Danny'. Let me know what you guys think. I might go back throughout the story and fix it if I end up doing that.**


	7. Chapter 6: Valerie

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long but I haven't been given an ounce of free time since my work has me well working. Sorry if this isn't as long as the others but I plan on adding more soon.**

Chapter 6

3:58

"Finally." Sam groaned as she glanced at her watch again, walking through the halls towards where she thought Daniel's room was. She was finding out more and more about Daniel with each passing second and when they had to leave tomorrow, this may be her last chance to find anything out.

As she got to the door, she froze at the sight of a familiar blue skinned ghost she saw through the crack. Plasmius stood with his arms crossed while Daniel and he talked.

"She's beginning to know too much. I don't believe it would be smart to tell her anything else but stretched truths." Plasmius said while Daniel ran a hand through his hair, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"I didn't know she wasn't allowed to know anything. Valerie knows more than her and you haven't worried about it nearly this much."

"I'm aware. However, the difference between Valerie and the Manson girl is that I have more insurance when it comes to your fiance. Of course, there's also the problem of the Manson girl going to the Fentons that would change everything."

"Daniel Fenton. What a strange name..." Daniel muttered, testing the name on his lips.

"One of which, if I have anything to do with it, will not ever be your name." Plasmius explained, setting a hand on the teen's shoulder before he seemed to pause and turned toward the door. "The Manson girl also seems to have the issue of constant snooping in others business."

Sam gasped and backed away, only to meet the chest of the very ghost she had been watching. He grabbed her arm and dragged her toward the bedroom and the genius teen waiting inside.

Meanwhile, Tucker had been looking for a signal for his PDA when he saw a flash of brown hair from the corner of his eye. Recognizing the figure as a girl he had known from school, he jumped down and followed her.

"Valerie!" He called, rushing to catch up when she stopped and turned to face him with a curious expression that shifted to annoyance.

She crossed her arms as he finally caught up, grinning.

"You're here too? Why?" She asked.

"Just hanging out with my bud, Danny while the Fenton's visit Mr. Masters." Tucker grinned. "How about you?"

Valerie's eyes narrowed and Tucker suddenly felt as if he had said something wrong.

"I'm also here for _Daniel_. Why are the Fenton's here?"

"Old college reunion thing Mr. Masters had a couple of days ago. Then the ghost, or something, messed with the FAV and now Mr. Fenton has to fix it so we're kinda stuck here for a few days." Tucker stuck his hands in his pockets. "So how do you know Danny?"

Valerie rolled her eyes and Tucker couldn't help but notice a silver band around her left ring finger.

"We met a couple years ago when Mr. Masters came by my Axion labs to talk to my dad. I had decided to spend the day there and since our dads were busy, me and Daniel just kind of hung out. He shocked me with his intelligence and he's a great listener and Mr. Masters ended up giving my dad a promotion so that me and Daniel could be around each other more often. We eventually ended up together and now he's my fiance. We're waiting until I finish high school to actually get married but until then, this place is like a second home to me." She explained, her arms falling to lay on her lap while she twisted her ring around.

Tucker was too shocked to speak so when a maid came over to get Valerie, he didn't say anything until she walked away. He turned and ran off, looking for his teammates.

Desiree was planning to go see Daniel until the ghost of her supposed husband had stopped her while he carried the body of the goth girl that had come with the Fentons. Of course, she, knowing Vlad, didn't really ask questions. The girl had been pretty nosy anyway so she probably got caught. Continuing her way to Daniel's room, she knocked on the door and met him.

"Got some time to spend with your mother?" She asked, smiling.

Daniel smiled and hugged her, leaning his head on her chest.

"Of course." he said softly.

 **So yeah, I'm running out of ideas for this. Lemme know what you want to see happen in the story and I'll continue it when I can!**


	8. Chapter 7: Back to normal?

**Alright so I'm gonna say this here and now; there will be no DannyxSam pairing in this story. It's DannyxValerie and maybe some other ships if I decide even to put the characters in the story. Maybe in the future, I'll write a fic with Danny and Sam being together but for now it's just DannyxValerie. If you'd like to see another pairing, I'd be happy to oblige but there will not be any DannyxSam in this story. If anything, they'll be more like siblings than lovers. Ok? Ok. Onto the chapter!**

Chapter 7

The next day, the FAV was fixed up and packed for the drive back to Amity. Sam seemed jumpy but Valerie seemed overjoyed for the family and their teens to leave and head back home. She kept an arm firmly around Daniel's as she watched each of their guests say goodbye to them and Daniel either didn't mind or didn't care. He respectfully bid goodbye to each of them before they all climbed into the van. Sam eventually got over her fear and rushed to the black haired boy, pulling him into a hug.

"Please stay in touch." She whispered, burying her face into Daniel's neck.

Noticing Valerie's stare of death, Daniel politely pulled the girl out of the hug but gave her a small nod when their eyes met. Sam couldn't help but be relieved, not noticing (or not caring) when Valerie crossed her arms and huffed, glaring at the ground. Sam turned and got into the FAV, sliding the door shut as it took off down the driveway, not noticing the small slip of paper that had been slipped into her skirt pocket.

Watching the van disappear past the trees, Daniel felt a hand on his shoulder and a pair of arms wrap around his. His father stood on his right while Valerie was on his left but he turned his head to meet the eyes of his mother, who looked the most relieved out of the four of them that the Fentons had left.

...

The next monday, Sam groaned to the sound of her alarm clock going off. Her hand forming a fist, she slammed it down on the machine and buried her face back into the soft purple pillow.

"Samantha! Get up! You'll be late for school!" her mother called from the foot of the large staircase that connected the first and second floors of the large mansion.

The goth groaned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes before turning towards the clock that read 7:45 am. It took a few seconds to register that her class starts in 5 minutes.

"Oh shi-!?" she exclaimed, jumping up and running to get ready.

Later, she ran into her first class with a gasping breath as the entire class stared at her. Lowering her head, Sam turned and headed to the back of the class, slumping in her seat.

"Thank you for joining us, Ms. Manson." Mr. Lancer said. "We have a new student with us today. Emily, would you come to the front of the room?"

A girl a few desks away stood and walked to the front of the room. She had deathly pale skin and green eyes with dark makeup on. Her turquoise hair was up in a ponytail and she wore a black top with black skinny jeans and silver combat boots. She turned to the class and crossed her arms, studded bracelets wrapped her wrists.

"My name is Ember Mclain. I like punk and I'm the lead singer in a band. Don't bother me and I won't bother you." She said before heading back to her seat and slumping back.

As Lancer continued with his lecture, Sam couldn't help but glance at Ember a few times. There was something off about her that she didn't feel comfortable with.

Meanwhile, Ember watched the goth girl from the corner of her eye. She couldn't understand why she needed to watch her. Just because the goth knew the Master's secret didn't mean anyone would believe her if she told them. Ember signed and looked around at the other kids in the class. None of them looked very interesting but that also meant they'd be easy to control. All she had to do was take out her guitar and...

She paused. Daniel wouldn't be happy if she did something like that. He'd be disappointed and his father would be furious.

After class, Ember followed the goth until she was met by the Fenton girl and the boy from the mansion. She then turned and phased through the wall before flying back to the mansion. Today was the day Daniel wanted to hear her new song.

 **Alright so sorry this chapter is so short, I've been really busy with school and I am slowly figuring out what I want to do with this story. The next chapter, I plan on having Daniel get his powers so look forward to it! Hopefully it'll be a longer chapter with a shorter wait time. Please don't hesitate to write in the reviews what you'd like to see in later chapters! You guys help so much not only with this story but other stories as well! I love all your ideas and I hope to implement them into my stories!**


	9. Chapter 8: Reassurance

**Alright so it is currently 2 in the morning and I'm tired but I can't sleep. My sleeping pattern is messed up since I finished high school. Hopefully I can focus long enough to write this chapter.**

 _"You will remember my name~"_

Ember let her fingers dance through the strings of her guitar (gwee-tarr), finishing the song and opening her eyes to see Desiree, Daniel and Valerie all clapping for her. She let a smile grace her purple lips as Daniel nodded to her.

"Amazing Ember, as usual" Desiree smiled as she stood.

"Yeah, I always love listening to your unique style." Valerie chimed as she stood as well, walking over to Ember, who was uncharacteristically blushing at the praise.

The rock star couldn't help but look over at Daniel, who was talking to one of the maids. He crossed his arms and looked deep in thought as the maid left.

"What's wrong, Daniel?" Ember asked, catching the other girls attention.

He turned towards them and ran a hand through his hair.

"My father sent for me. He says I'm of age to get my powers…" He explained.

"Oh how exciting!" Desiree smiled, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll finally be one of us." Ember smiled, not noticing a faint hint of nervousness in the boys eyes.

Desiree did, however. She set a hand on her sons shoulder.

"It's alright, Daniel. I understand. You're strong and intelligent and an amazing young man. I know you'll have no problems with the process." she said.

"It's not that... I just... I'm son of Vladimir Masters, the genius billionaire of the modern world. I've worked hard to get to this point and I already have a set schedule I've been using since I graduated college. With my new powers, I'll start out not knowing what to do with them. I'll be the same clumsy child that I used to be and... I'm scared." Daniel said, sitting and resting his arms on his knees.

Desiree smiled and rubbed his back gently as she sat next to him.

"Daniel, your father went through so much to get where he is now. The only difference with you is that you're doing it sooner. Yes, you're the golden son of the Masters family but you're also just a teenager. You are a 16 year old genius boy. Your father can handle the company by himself while you learn to use your powers. You're already far enough in your education to not fall behind and if you need to rest, than you can rest. Your father and I will be nothing but accepting of how you do with your training."

Ember smirked and knelt in front of the boy, meeting his eyes.

"Not to mention, you've got hundreds of ghost friends who care about you and are willing to help you." She said.

Daniel smiled at her as he wrapped an arm around his mom as Ember sat on the other side of him and the three moved together in a hug.

The three looked up when a maid cleared her throat.

"Master Daniel, your father is ready for you."

Daniel nodded before standing and straightening his jacket and following her out.

 **It's finally here! Sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger but I wanted to post something since it's been so long. Leave your ideas in the reviews below and I'll try to be faster next time!**


	10. Chapter 9: The procedure

**HAHA! Faster than last post! I'm getting back into the swing of things! As always, let me know what you want to see in this story in the reviews and I will see if I can make it happen! Onto the story!**

He wouldn't admit it but as Daniel followed the maid through the halls, he was shaking. From fear? Anxiousness? Excitement? He didn't know. Maybe all three. He trusted his father and might not even be walking if Ember and his mother hadn't talked to him but he couldn't stop shaking.

"Master Daniel?"

He looked up at the maid. He remembered her name was Laurel. Like his mother, he knew the names of all the staff. This maid was one of the few that had a sisterly bond with him as a child. Short red hair and dull green eyes that were currently filled with concern for him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Daniel adjusted his glasses and smirked at her with well practiced confidence.

"I'm a Masters. I can handle anything." he said, more to himself than the maid.

As she nodded, Daniel turned to face the door that led down to the lab.

NYEH HEE HEE! LINEBREAK!

Sam sighed as she stared out the window. She couldn't help but think about the mayor's son. His speech about the Fenton family. His confidence when he was being threatened. Even how he defended ghosts against the Fenton's. It made him even more interesting. Her eyes shifted to Valerie Gray, who sat two seats in front of her. She seemed fidgety. Meaning she was worried. But what would she be worried about?

Maybe it was Daniel.

After class ended, Sam went to Valerie's side before she could stand.

"H-Hey." She spoke.

"Uh, hi?" Valerie replied, confused by the confrontation.

"I couldn't help but notice how worried you've been today. Or at least, you've seemed worried. I wanted to know if you wanted to talk about it."

"Why?" Valerie raised an eyebrow at her. "We're not friends. Why would you care if I'm nervous?"

Sam stared at the other girl before she lost her patience. Why won't anyone tell her anything?

"Listen, I know probably don't like me because I know about Danny-"

"Daniel." Valerie corrected.

"But that doesn't mean you can keep me from trying." Sam continued. "Sure I'm more curious about Danny than you but at the moment, you're worried about something and yes, as annoying as it seems, I'm considering you as my friend."

Valerie stared at her in shock. Ember, however, took this moment to insert herself between the two. Remembering what Vlad had said about keeping an eye on the goth girl.

"Hey, Val. We're late." the rocker said, getting Valerie's attention.

"Right. I have to go." she said, pulling on her backpack. "We'll talk tomorrow if you still want to."

Sam nodded and watched as the two left the classroom. Tucker joined her when she got to her locker, breaking her from her stare after the two other girls.

"What was that about?"

"I have a feeling. I think something is happening to Danny."

Tucker smirked.

"Are we going on another road trip? Going to visit your boyfriend?"

Sam smacked him on the back of the head before turning to leave. The halls empty around them.

"We're going to talk to Jazz."

LINEBREAK AGAIN!

Valerie and Ember arrived at the mansion just as the lights flickered and a familiar scream echoed through the halls. The two met with Desiree, who was pacing the hall.

"Mrs. Masters, what's going on? What's happening to Daniel?" Valerie asked, dropping her school bag rather uncharacteristically.

Desiree held up her hands to calm the human girl, though her hands were shaking.

"Everything is going according to plan." She explained as the lights flickered again. "In order to attach ectoplasm to human DNA, you have to use a massive about of electricity. Which is extremely painful but quick. Daniel knows this. Or at least, Vlad explained it to him right before the procedure and gave him a choice of whether or not he wanted to continue."

The lights around them returned to normal and silence flooded the halls as the three girls froze. They made their way to the door to the lab where a crowd of maids and servants were gathered around the door.

"Alright, break it up." Desiree called, assuming a leader like front. "You all know what to do when Daniel is healed, I suggest going and preparing for it."

They all nodded and swarmed away, all taking their different doors like well oiled clockwork. Desiree raised a shaking fist and knocked on the door gently. They waited for a few moments before the sound of footsteps echoed on the other side and Vlad opened the door, shocked at the sight of the three girls practically begging for an answer to their unasked question.

"May I help you girls?" He asked.

"Vladimir, you know exactly what we want. Let me see my son." Desiree said, acid on her voice.

Vlad stared at her for a few moments before nodding and stepping back to lead the girls in.

The first thing they saw was a gray table that usually held all of Vlads tools, but today it was clean. In the side of the doorway Daniel's feet were visible and the girls rushed towards him. The boy was asleep, his now white hair covered one of his eyes and his skin was a few tones lighter than usual. Valerie reached out to hold his hand only to pull her arm back, feeling the chill of his skin.

"He's ice cold." She said, turning to Vlad who had an arm wrapped around Desiree's shoulders as a form of comfort.

"Yes." Vlad nodded. "Ghosts have different cores that affect their powers. Daniel developed an ice core. One of the rarest and purest of cores in the ghost zone. Therefore, his central power will be ice based. Though it won't be his only power. He'll start off with the basic powers and then he'll develop more and more as he grows and practices. Soon his powers will feel more like…" Vlad paused, searching for the right words. "...an extra limb than skills that need to be practiced. Of course it won't be a problem for Daniel. He's my son after all."

Valerie nodded as Ember ran a hand through Daniel's snow white hair.

' _And to think he was attractive before…._ ' she thought, staring at the boy's face in awe.

This boy would be even more special to the ghosts in the zone than he was before.

 **I'm not apologizing for all the cliffhangers.**


	11. Chapter 10: School

Chapter 10:

The entire mansion sat in silence. Each of the servants were doing their specific jobs and Desiree was reading in the library. She had been in the ghost zone for so long that she had no idea of all the changes that were occurring throughout the world. Machinery, ending slavery, even the new forms of expression. Since Vlad had made a deal with her about watching over Daniel, she had been learning more and more about the world and it's changes.

Sometimes, she couldn't help but stop and look around when she went on her trips with the maids. Everything was different from when she had been alive.

A sudden explosion echoed through the halls as Desiree was broken out of her thoughts.

….

Daniel swore under his breath as the practice dummy he had been working with fell to a charred mess on the floor of his father's lab. Vlad watched from his spot next to him with his arms crossed.

"Very good. You're powers are very strong much like my own. More practice will lead to more skill. What you need to remember is that they will grow with more practice and more precision. I've requested Skulker to begin training you with your powers as well as your physical strength."

Vlad looked from the dummy to his son, who was clenching his fists as he glared at the charred mess on the ground. Listening to his fatherly instincts, the elder halfa set a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Now listen, I understand better than anyone that these new powers of yours are difficult, confusing, infuriating…" Vlad squeezed Daniels shoulder. "I went through everything you're going through right now. Don't think your mother told me nothing about your fear of losing control. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself…. That's Skulkers job."

Daniel nodded, letting a soft smile grace his lips.

"Thank you, father."

Vlad nodded and squeezed his son's shoulder again before letting go and pressing a button on the control panel, making another dummy appear.

"Now, let's try this again."

….

Sam couldn't help but feel suspicious of the rocker girl. For the past week, since Sam and Valerie had talked, the pale girl had been sticking to Valerie like glue. They showed up at school at the same time and left together as soon as the final bell rang. Of course, Sam could feel the rocker girl's eyes on her despite being in the same room or not. It always felt like she was being watched now. Ever since their trip to the mansion, Sam guess that Plasmius had sent ghost servants to insure she kept their secret. Of course, she wouldn't tell if it meant putting Danny in danger but she would tell everything if it meant that Danny would be safe and with his rightful family.

The problem was, Sam wasn't sure which was his family anymore.

Danny hadn't grown up with the Fentons so he had no idea what life would be like with them and he was already biased against them due to their beliefs when it came to ghosts. Perhaps if he were to spend some time with them away from Mr. Master's influence, he would like them more.

No, that wouldn't work either.

Danny's opinion of the Fenton's wasn't only fueled by his father's influence, it was also due to his growing up surrounded by ghosts that he saw them as family.

The Fenton's saw ghosts as enemies. Not even caring enough to find out the truth about them.

Sam sighed, closing her book as the final bell rang. She watched, ignoring Mr. Lancer's final reminders about the homework for the weekend, as Ember was at Valerie's side before she could even put her books in her bag. The two said a few words, seeming excited about something as they left the room. Her phone let out a small sound, indicating someone was calling her. She saw Tucker's picture and answered.

"What do you want, Tucker?"

" _I did some research on that new girl in our class and found out something interesting."_ Tucker's voice sounded smug.

Sam rolled her eyes as she made her way towards her locker.

"And what is this super interesting thing?" Sam asked, beginning to put in her combination.

" _Apparently, Emily McLain is under custody of Vlad Masters. So she and Danny are practically siblings. Problem is, there's no other information of her that's recent."_

"What do you mean by that?"

" _Well, I did some searching for her and found out that a similar Emily McLain was found fifty years ago. She was apparently killed by a fire that was ignited by a unknown source. She and her boyfriend were reported dead. The picture of Emily looks exactly like the one at our school despite some major color changes. So, maybe they're related?_ " Tucker said, yawning into the phone and Sam glared slightly.

"Or maybe it's the same person…" She muttered, coming to the realization.

" _What?"_

"I gotta go!"

" _Wait! Sam-"_

The goth ended the call and shoved her phone in her pocket as she ran for the bus.


	12. Chapter 11: What's the plan?

Daniel looked into the swirling green energy of the ghost portal, almost hypnotised by the sight of it.

"Now Daniel, this portal leads to a realm called the Ghost Zone. It's home to all the undead who have a purpose yet to be fulfilled." Vlad explained. "You and I both have ghost dna in our bodies but it doesn't mean we're the same as them. Due to the fact that humans grow, you and I both continue to develop and create new powers and abilities. Being half ghost is an incredible gift that only the two of us have and it brings the two of us closer together. We're a team, you and I."

Daniel looked up at his father in admiration before nodding.

"Always, Father." he said before returning his attention to the portal, unknowingly crossing his legs and floating a few feet above the floor.

Vlad smiled at his son. More proud than he's ever been. Sure, his son was brilliant and was completely loyal to him but the two were always separated by something and he'd finally figured out what it was.

Turning Daniel into a half ghost, like him, was the best thing he'd ever done.

"Well, Daniel. I expect you to begin training as soon as Skulker arrives."

"Yes, father." Daniel said, still not looking away from the portal.

"In the meantime, how about you and I go get some supper. Your mother must be curious as to what we've been up to all day."

Daniel nodded and stood, realizing he was floating and giving his father a curious look.

"Throughout history, ghosts have posted as humans and done the little trick you just did. While it does require constant concentration, it's not possible by humans." Vlad explained. "Magicians are also ghosts in disguise."

"Ha! I knew it! There's no such thing as magic!" Daniel cheered.

Vlad laughed at his son's antics and lead the boy up the stairs to the kitchen. Seeing his son acting so childish was a breath of fresh air to his father. Vlad knew young Daniel had to grow up fast due to his upbringing, his relation with ghosts and Vlad, himself, as his father. Daniel had to learn a lot, do a lot, and be a lot, in order to keep up with his father. Now the teen has to learn how to control his new power and Vlad still had to plan a day into the town with him. Vlad sighed before following his son up the stairs to the kitchen.

LINEBREAK!

Meanwhile, Sam was getting cramps from her spot on the uncomfortable bus. She had just ran out of school as soon as she realized Ember was a ghost. She hadn't really thought about what she was going to do as soon as she got to the mansion. Sure, Ember was a ghost. Who cares? Danny grew up with ghosts and Valerie probably had some kind of explanation to why she was being followed by a ghost all the time. She was Danny's _fiance_ anyway.

Sam sighed, glad she had brought her headphones in her backpack.

She didn't have a change of clothes. Or anything for a trip. Just some books and pencils. Just extra weight. Her phone vibrated again. Tucker had been calling her nonstop since she had hung up and she didn't want to waste her battery if he ended up ranting about hanging up on him. She had just sent him a text.

 _Stop calling. Don't want to waste battery. Tell u all about it when i get there._

Hopefully that would keep him satisfied until she got to the mansion. What she'd do when she got there, she had no clue.


	13. Chapter 12: Middle School

**This chapter was actually inspired by a picture I saw on pinterest.**

Chapter I don't even know anymore

10 year old Daniel Masters sat in the shade of a big tree that stood a few feet away from the playground of the middle school he was attending. The boy sat crisscrossed in the grass with his back to the tree and a large book in his lap. A pair of glasses sat on top of his head as he stared at the words on the page. His teachers muttered amongst themselves about the book in his lap.

"Why is he even in this school?"

"He's reading a college level textbook."

"How am I even supposed to teach him?"

Daniel blocked out the laughter and sounds of playing children around him, too absorbed in his book to care about the other kids on the playground. Looking up, blue eyes watched as all the kids ran inside at the sound of the bell signaling the end of recess. Daniel marked his page, setting the book aside as he stood and dusted off his shorts. Pulling his glasses over his eyes, he tucked the book under his arm and began to walk towards the school, not noticing three boys grinning as they walked towards him.

"Hey, short stack!"

Daniel turned towards the boys with a bored look, not at all worried about the size of them compared to him or the fact that one had slung an arm around his shoulders with a smirk that matched the other two boys.

"What's up, nerd? Whatcha reading?" he asked as another one of the boys snatched the book out of Daniel's hands.

"US History through Re-con-stuct-i-on." the second boy read the title aloud with slight difficulty.

"Reconstruction." Daniel corrected. "Give it back."

"Whatcha gonna do for it?" the third boy asked, snatching the book from the second, flipping the pages before dropping the book on the ground and laughing.

"I won't do anything for it. It's my book." Daniel said, calmly.

"Then I think I'll just keep it." the first boy said, pulling his arm away and shoving Daniel to the ground before grabbing the book from his friends as they began their way to the school.

" _I think it would be wise if you return that~_ " a voice said from behind the three boys and they froze in their tracks.

The boys turned to see a tall figure hovering behind them. The shadows contorting around him to make the figure look like a demon with horns and sharp fangs. He crossed his arms and glared at the boys with sharp red eyes. Meanwhile, Daniel stood and dusted himself off again, coughing slightly from getting dirt in his mouth. The three boys screamed when the figure lunged at them with long, sharp claws.

"Here you are, Daniel." the figure said, handing the dropped book to the 10 year old.

"Thank you, father." Daniel muttered slightly, his head down.

Shifting into his human form, Vlad Masters knelt by his son and tilted his head to have him look up at him, revealing his scraped cheek and dulled blue eyes.

"Are you sure you want to stay in this school? This is the third incident since I had to start watching over you at work." Vlad pointed out.

"Social interaction is a good thing. It'll build my character enough to follow your footsteps." Daniel explained, copying what his father had said to him back on his first day of school, still avoiding meeting his father's eyes.

Vlad couldn't help but smile slightly at his son. No other child would be bold and brave enough to think of bullying as character building and no child would be intelligent enough to willingly begin learning about their parents jobs so early in childhood. It brought pride to the billionaire's heart to see his son acting so mature at such a young age.

"I'm very proud of you. Here. Let me heal that so your mother doesn't throw a fit when you come home. Go back to class and gather your things. I'm taking you home for the day." Vlad instructed.

Daniel nodded before running into the school, fighting back a small smile from his father's comment.

6 years later.

Daniel leaned against the armrest of his seat, watching out the window of the fields and oceans hundreds of miles below the plane. His father sat, reading a magazine, in the seat next to him. Valerie sat across from them, her eyes glued to a book in her lap with her headphones blocking out all sounds around her. Daniel stood and stretched, inching his way passed his father before walking back to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and let his form switch from human to ghost. He sighed as he stared at his ghost form. It was more him than his father's ghost form was to him. White hair that was the same style as his black hair. A black vest over a white t-shirt with a P inside a D in black with black jeans that weren't as restricting as they looked and white sneakers. The outfit hadn't really fit Daniel's human appearance but he liked it. No one would suspect it was him in his ghost form. Running a hand through his hair, Daniel shifted back to his human form and left the bathroom. Walking back to his seat, he put on his headphones as he leaned back against the window.

Meanwhile, Sam hopped off the bus and began walking towards the Masters mansion.

 **Don't forget to leave your ideas in the reviews for what you'd like to see in the story!**


	14. Chapter 13: Plane Ride Memories

**Hey everyone! I'm alive! Sorry it took so long! I started at a new job and I've been experimenting with different kinds of teas that they sell and all my creativity had been aimed towards that! I found this short chapter already written and figured I'd post it. Don't forget to leave your ideas for what you'd like to see in the story in the reviews and I'll try to wrap up this story soon!**

I think this is chapter 13

Daniel looked up at the girl who sat across from him. He had known Valerie Gray for 3 years. The two met. Starting dating. And now they were soon to be married. Valerie hadn't noticed Daniel's staring or the little chuckle he had when he thought back to when he and his fiance had first met.

Daniel and his father had been in a meeting and Mr. Gray had been one of the employees in the meeting. At this time, however, Daniel hadn't had an official seat in the meeting so he was reduced to just watching and taking notes. The meeting was set to be 3 hours long. Sure, Daniel had a high tolerance level and a lot of patience but he wasn't used to the boredom of it all and the lack of any say on anything. So, about an hour and a half through, the boy had decided to take a small break. Giving his father a questioning look and receiving a nod of approval, the boy stood and walked out with the silence of a well trained wolf.

When he had gotten to the hall, he let out a breath of fresh air, no longer having to worry about being quiet. Sure, the things his father was talking about with the employees of his company were interesting but having to sit in the corner, be quiet and take notes was exhausting. Daniel let his posture fall as he leaned against a wall and watched out the window. The sun hitting his pale face approvingly to the views of any bypassers.

"Needed a break?" a female voice asked.

"Hm?" Daniel straightened, turning to look at who had talked.

A girl was looking up at him with a small smile from her seated position on the floor.

"I get bored of these meetings my dad goes to. He doesn't like to leave me alone, though, so I'm stuck going to them." The girl stood, dusting off her green top as it fell to cover the top of her jeans. She turned and held out a hand to him, smiling softly, though her eyes held an almost tiredness to them. "I'm Valerie Gray."

"Daniel Masters" He said, taking her hand and shaking it once, before letting her hand go. Just like he'd been taught when meeting business partners, important people or just anyone who offers a handshake.

Daniel paused, waiting for the recognition to pass over the girl's face and the common 'Oh, you're the son of Vlad Masters? The billionaire?' speech to start.

But the girl did none of that, she simply kept her smile as she knelt down to pick up a book she had been holding.

"Nice to meet you."

Daniel simply nodded, his usual response to the speech, so common that it was his reflex after giving his name.

"How long have you been coming to these meetings?" Valerie asked, holding her book to her chest.

"Since I was younger. I used to come with my father when the nanny's couldn't find our estate."

"Nanny's? As in more than one?" Valerie asked.

Daniel nodded, noting the hint of amusement in the girl's voice. Obviously, she didn't know much about the Masters family.

"Yeah, if they couldn't find the estate or my mother didn't approve of them, they were fired. My family went through quite a few throughout my childhood." Daniel found himself very relaxed around this girl, surprisingly more relaxed than he was around his mother or any of the maids or ghosts he'd come to know from growing up with them. He had just met this girl, he wasn't supposed to feel _this_ relaxed around her. Maybe it was the fact that no matter what he said, she kept that small smile on her face. "My mother was fairly picky about who my temporary guardian was when she or my father were away."

"Well it sounds like she really cared about you."

"Indeed, my mother is known to such acts. She's feared by all so it doesn't really matter if I learn defense since the wrath of my mother and father keep anyone from going near me." Daniel sighed.

"What kind of defense do you know?"

"Mainly taekwondo and karate. My father is trying to convince my mother to let me learn firearms as well."

Valerie scooted closer, her eyes widening as her face lit up in excitement.

"You know martial arts? Would you want to spar with me? I'm so bored and my dad doesn't like fighting but I have no one to spar with."

Daniel raised an eyebrow at the girl, confused as to why she was so casual with him. Most people either were above him in status or under him, which made them shy and distant. This girl didn't seem to care about their status' and that intrigued him. He smiled slightly before standing, helping her stand as well.

"Here," Daniel said, holding out a small card. "This card has my cell phone number on it. Call me after the meeting and we can discuss a meeting to spar in the near future."

Valerie nodded, grinning and taking the card. She looked like she was about to say something before a large man approached the two.

"Valerie!"

The girl turned and smiled at him.

"Hi Daddy. Your meeting over?" she asked, tucking Daniel's card in her pocket.

The man froze when he saw Daniel, color draining from his face.

"Mr. Masters! I didn't know you were taking a break as well." he said, averting his eyes while he grabbed his daughter's hand and pulled her over to him.

"Yes, I'm not fully accustomed to these meetings so I needed a moment to recollect my thoughts." Daniel said, his well practiced authoritative tone in his voice as he held his hands behind his back and squared his shoulders.

"I see… Well, I was just coming out to get my daughter and your father was asking for me to let you know he wanted you back."

Daniel nodded before walking past them, into the meeting hall.

That was back when he was still new to the business world and thought he had to be authoritative towards everyone. After that meeting, Daniel and Valerie had started meeting weekly and then every few days and then almost every day. Valerie was a strong, independent woman so his mother didn't disapprove completely. Valerie's dad got a promotion from their relationship when it was announced and the Gray's moved into the mansion a week later. Valerie gave Daniel something he didn't think he was capable of: relaxation. He felt comfortable around her. She reminded him that he was still a person and not just a title.

It was at this point that Valerie had noticed the billionaire's son staring at her.

"Daniel? Are you ok?" she asked, lowering her book as his father looked up from his work.

"Oh, yes. Sorry. I was just thinking." Daniel said, smiling slightly at her, his father looking back down at his work.

Valerie leaned forward and set a hand on his knee.

"You should go lay down and get some rest. You've got a lot of work ahead of you that you should be well rested for. You look tired." she said, concern lacing her voice.

Daniel nodded before standing from his seat and walking back to the bedroom of the plane.


	15. Chapter 14: Jack and Maddie Fenton

Chapter 14?

Jack and Maddie Fenton were a loving couple. Their daughter was intelligent and they spoiled her with whatever she wanted so when she came to them asking them to teach her how to hunt ghosts, they were more than willing. Instead of experimenting and furthering their knowledge of the ghost zone, they spent their time teaching their daughter how to hunt ghost and all about the ghost zone. Their family friend, Vlad Masters, helped them with building their ghost zone portal in their basement lab. Jack had to start working a real job at a post office as a driver in order to make money since they hadn't been able to sell any of their inventions because of their training of Jazz. The girl had met Sam and Tucker years ago when at her little brothers funeral when he was presumed dead. Everyone had been upset. It had been 5 years that their son had been missing and the police department finally decided to discontinue the search. It took a while but the couple had finally accepted it and decided to lay their lost son to rest the best way they could. Maddie had invited all of their family and friends. Almost the entire town had come to watch the burial of their missing son. Vlad had gotten an invite but he hadn't been able to come due to a meeting at work. Therefore, he sent his 7 year old son and his wife as well as several investors to look into the Fentons inventions.

Daniel had approached the grieving couple. He wore a black suit matching his father with his hair slicked back and a pair of glasses on his nose.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He had said, sounding much more mature than a regular 7 year old boy. "My father has told me to let you know that we're always available if you need anything."

Maddie knelt down and pulled the young boy into a hug, crying into his shoulder. Jack set a hand on her shoulder after she stood and looked down at the boy sadly.

"Thank you." Jack said.

Daniel nodded before walking back to his mother.

The entire time, Jazz just sat on her knees, looking down at the grave chosen for her little brother, sadly. Her thought full of regret. She had said she would protect him but when he was in danger, she hadn't been able to do anything to help her baby brother. Two little kids sat on either side of her. A african boy in a suit and a girl with black hair in a pink dress. They didn't say anything. Instead, they just took each of her hands and stared into the grave. From that day on, the three kids had devoted all of their time to fighting ghosts and looking for the Fenton son.

Of course, school and life hadn't let them work as hard as they wanted. Sam had resorted to drugs and drinking when not at school from the stress. Her parents finally let her be herself when she was put under house arrest the third time. Tucker's grades had begun to slip and when he applied to the technological college for when he graduated, not only had the high school said he wouldn't be graduating that year, but the college had rejected him due to the low grades. Jazz hadn't had many problems with school due to her natural intelligence but she hadn't been able to study psychology due to all her time searching for her brother. The three knew they had a problem. They knew they wouldn't be able to find the Fenton son. But they didn't want to give up. They wouldn't just stop looking even if their life got worse.

Jack and Maddie had decided to continue their work on ghost research. Vlad had sent plenty of interested investors who bought their inventions. However, as soon as they got the money, it was spent for things to help their lab. Jack had started drinking and Maddie constantly went to the police station to try to get them to continue their search for her son. Sure, they were getting money as well as inventing new things constantly but they had most of their time grieving for the loss of their son.

The day they went to the Masters mansion was the first day any of them had been able to go out and take a break from work and constant search of the lost Fenton son. The five of them had had to sit down and talk about everything in order to make it so when they got to the mansion, they wouldn't be a complete mess from what had happened so many years ago.

 **Sorry this chapter was so short! I wanted to post something for this story since I hadn't posted anything for it in months! All of the reviews on all of my stories are what's helping me keep from procrastinating on these stories and I promise, I'm going to try to get the next chapter out asap! Leave a review of what you'd like to see in this story! Every review helps me with inspiration even if it's a compliment!**


	16. Chapter 16: Meeting Bruce Wayne

**I'm sorry this took so long! I honestly think this is gonna be one of those stories that just keep going. XD Unless I can think of an ending for it. So this isn't that long of a chapter but I wanted to get something out for you guys. Don't worry, next chapter is going to contain an exciting fight scene, I just need to actually write it but I kind of hate writing fight scenes so don't expect it out soon. But here's a new chapter!**

Daniel walked down the steps from his father's plane with Valerie close behind. As soon as they got to the bottom of the stairs, she hooked a hand with his arm and smiled. Daniel grinned to the billionaire as he walked over to him and his father. Vlad grinned as he took Bruce Wayne's hand and shook it.

"Mr Wayne, pleasure to see you again." Vlad smirked as he shook hands with the billionaire.

"Nice to see you as well. How has business been going?" Bruce replied, flashing his pearly whites charmingly as he released his hand.

"Quite well actually. Our businesses work well together."

"Indeed." Bruce turned to Daniel and Valerie and held out his hand. "Good to see you again, Mr. Masters, Miss Gray."

Daniel nodded and half grinned as he took his hand. Valerie just nodded and smiled, not removing her hand from her fiance's arm.

"You as well, Mr. Wayne. How have you been?" Daniel asked.

Valerie's grip on Daniel's arm tightened slightly at Bruce's knowing smile. For some reason, she's never liked the billionaire. The man was too secretive in her eyes so she was constantly protective of her fiance and his father whenever they were around him. She felt like Bruce knew about their family secret.

"I've been doing well. How about you?"

"I've been well. How about we move to the meeting room to discuss things?" Daniel asked. "Valerie won't be joining us, I promised she'd get to have a look around Gotham. She's been asking since we took off." Daniel chuckled as Valerie nodded, blushing slightly.

Silently, the girl was thanking her fiance for letting her get away from the billionaire. Bruce nodded and turned to lead the group, Vlad taking his side as Daniel smirked at Valerie, slowly following the two men. Valerie smiled back at him before kissing his cheek and hugging his arm. Their guards (don't know why they'd need them) following behind them.

 **Is it a bad thing I'm constantly trying to find the exact center of the keyboard on my laptop?**


	17. Chapter 17: Ember and Sam

**I have officially come to terms with the fact that I have a problem. I keep starting stories and then getting bored with them before I finish them. I really wanna finish this story because now I actually have an idea for the end. However, it's your job as my wonderful readers to provide me with encouragement so I get reminded that I need to update my stories. So, please, bombard me with constant messages asking for the next chapter. In the meantime, please enjoy this snippet of some Sam and Ember moments. If you'd like me to ship it, I won't complain.**

Sam groaned as she plopped down on the front steps of Master's mansion. They weren't home. There was no reason for her to come here. And now here she sat, with a dead phone, a bookbag full of homework and no more cash to pay for a bus ride home. She was stuck and she had no plan on how to get home.

"Just had to act on impulse, huh punk?" a voice said from behind her.

Sam turned to see Ember grinning with her arms crossed.

"Punk? What kind of name is that?" Sam said, standing, too tired to ignore the comment. "And I thought it was a good impulse."

"Well here's the thing, baby pop. Daniel and Mr. Masters are in Gotham for the weekend. The entire place is empty. All the servants went home. And you're alone." Ember smirked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Is there a point to this conversation? I'm tired and trying to assess where I'll be sleeping tonight."

Ember smirked again as she walked down the steps to face Sam.

"Lucky for you, Daniel anticipated you'd do something like this so he had me stay here to make sure you didn't get yourself killed. I hate it but Daniel knows what's best so you can stay here for a night to get your energy back." Ember tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned to open the large doors in front of them.

"You're helping me? Danny knew I'd do this?" Sam asked, following the girl into the mansion.

"Yeah, he's brilliant, you know. Absolutely amazing. He knew making you leave last weekend wouldn't be the end of this bizarre idea that he's a stolen child and that you have to get him to his family along with the fact he's constantly in danger because of being overworked and surrounded by ghosts." Ember rambled, waving her hand around as she talked. "He also predicted you'd be suspicious of me and rush over to the mansion as soon as you got the idea into your head that I was a ghost."

"You're not?"

."No, I am. I just liked that he predicted it so quickly. I've only been at that stupid school for a couple days. I'm in charge of keeping an eye on you and protecting Valerie in case a ghost ever came by trying to get to the Master's family through her. I'm not saying she can't fight, bitch is a blackbelt, I'm just saying ghosts are tougher than any form of fighting that you living's seem to have."

Sam nodded, ignoring the obvious praises toward Daniel.

Before deciding she was curious about it.

"Why so much praise towards Danny?" she asked.

Ember gave her a look like she was an idiot before rolling her eyes.

"First of all, his name is Daniel. Secondly, you don't know him, he's spent so much time making his father happy that he's never got to enjoy anything for himself. He's constantly studying and practicing just to make sure he's ready for when his father gives him the company. His mother isn't the only one worried about him. Sure, Vlad has some good traits but he's blind to the weight of stress Daniel has on his shoulders. Now he has ghost powers he has to learn to control in addition to his already packed schedule." Ember slumped into one of the chairs surrounding the dining room table. "Sometimes, I just want to take him away from it all, ya know?"

Sam was silent, completely consumed by her thoughts until the question was addressed to her.

"Why don't you?" she asked. "I mean, Danny isn't even from the Masters family. He should be living free like a normal teenager. I don't know why, but I saw Danny with Plasmius in his room the other night. Danny didn't seem too nervous around him though."

Ember rolled her eyes, her face morphing into her default smirk. She rested her arm on the back of the chair and grinned at the goth girl.

"Plamius took Daniel away because his family didn't know how to protect him. Daniel is more than capable of protecting himself than those idiots that were his parents."

"But you just said you hate that how Danny lives now." Sam said, shock in her voice as she leaned forward.

"I do. I just know he's more capable now. He's more able to whatever he wants in this family with all us ghosts than those imbeciles and assholes at Casper High." Ember stood. "Come on, let's get You something to eat and then I'll show you your room. I'm in charge of you until Daniel and Mr. Masters get back. Then, we'll figure out what to do with you."

 **Is it a bad thing I'm constantly trying to find the exact center of the keyboard on my laptop?**


End file.
